Uzumaki Kyuubi
by Lady Kagome0101
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have two kids. Naruto dies and Sakura is seperanted from one of her kids.pairs are NarutoxSakura, SasukexIno, Kyuubix? Flames are welcomed. Warning: Sasuke is a cold heartless bastard in the first chapters


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,I wishI did, but wishful thinking only goes so far!

Chapter one

One death, a disappearance, and an unloved child

4 years earlier

Uzumaki Naruto and his wife, Sakura were walking in the forest outside the village, Konohagakure. Sakura was 5 months pregnant and Naruto started wondering how a father should act.

"Naruto, will you ever get rid of the Kyuubi spirit curse you have?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm… I don't know," Naruto answered. His hitai-ate headband shined in the sun.

"Could you reseal the spirit in another human?" Sakura asked.

"No, I don't think I can without releasing the Kyuubi spirit," Naruto answered. Sakura stared off in the distance. "Sakura, let's head back to the village," Naruto said. Sakura smiled and nodded. Naruto kissed her. "Don't worry, I'm here to protected you," he whispered in her ear.

4 months later

Sakura had just had twins. A girl was born first then a boy. Naruto was holding the boy while Sakura held the girl. The boy had fiery red eyes and black hair. On his back were two seals on his back, but Naruto didn't notice. The girl had pink hair and blue eyes. She had one seal on her back.

"These two don't look alike," Naruto joked. Sakura smile at Naruto's joke. "So what are we going to name them?" Naruto asked. Sakura thought for a moment.

"Kiko and I'll let you choose the boy name," Sakura answered.

"Kyuubi," Naruto said. Sakura didn't ask why. Naruto kissed Sakura. "I love you and I love our children," Naruto said. Another ninja by the name Kiyo came in.

"Naruto, we need your help on a mission," Kiyo said "It's a search mission. 1 kid was taken hostage from each ninja village."

"Let's go," Naruto said. He gave one last kiss to Sakura and left.

Three days later, there was a knock on Sakura's door. Sakura opened the door with a smile expecting Naruto playing a joke. It was Kiyo. In his hands was something wrapped in a bloodstain cloth.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. Naruto is K.I.A.," Kiyo said handing the stained cloth to Sakura. She was already crying. Sakura unwrapped the cloth only to see Naruto's hitai-ate headband.

"How?" Sakura asked. Kiyo looked at the ground.

_Flashback1_

_"I'm going ahead," Naruto said as he picked up speed. Kiyo tried to keep up, but failed. He stopped on a branch. He saw Naruto up against 7 guys. Each one had at least three swords each. Naruto stood there. He started making hand signs when out of nowhere Naruto attacked by a sword. The sword went through the back of his head and came out his neck. As Naruto was dying he killed the other swordsmen._

_"Naruto! Naruto, are you okay?" Kiyo shouted from the branch. The five kids ran from a bush. Naruto fell to the ground. He was dead. "I'm sorry for not trying to help, Naruto," Kiyo said as the other ninjas came. Kiyo took Naruto's bloody hitai-ate headband and wrapped it in a cloth._

_End Flashback 1_

Sakura cried into her hands.

'Why Naruto? Why?' she thought. Kiyo left after the story. Another cry was heard. It was Kiko. Sakura walked back to the babies' room. Kyuubi was asleep. Sakura picked up Kiko and started rocking her. Kiko wouldn't stop crying. A knock on the door made Sakura think Kiyo was in on Naruto's joke. She walked to the door with Kiko in her arms, but Kiko was silent. Sakura answered the door. It was Uchina Sasuke. Sasuke had came by everyday to help Sakura with Kyuubi and Kiko.

"Hi Sakura," Sasuke said. Sakura smiled a little. She let Sasuke in. Kyuubi started crying. Sakura was about to go get him, but Sasuke went instead. He came out holding Kyuubi, smiling.

"How is life at your house?" Sakura asked. She was in the kitchen getting two bottles of formula ready for Kyuubi and Kiko.

"Okay, I can't keep track of my ninja scrolls," Sasuke answered. Sakura put Kiko down in a playpen and went back to the kitchen. "I'm sorry about Naruto," Sasuke said. Sakura turned to Sasuke and cried on his shoulder. Sakura cried on his shoulder for five minutes before another knock on the door made her jump. Sasuke went and answered it.

"Sasuke, is Sakura home?" another ninja known as Hita asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered as Sakura came to the door. She was holding Kiko and smiling.

"Sakura, there is someone after you. We're relocating you to be under the protection of Sunagakure, the village hidden in the sand ninjas," Hita said.

"Let me get my things," Sakura said.

"Sorry, you can't because the man after you wants the Kyuubi spirit and is coming this way," Hita said.

"But my son," Sakura said.

"Sasuke will take care of him until you can return," Hita said. Sakura left with Kiko still in her arms. She looked back at Sasuke with watery eyes.

"I'll take good care of him," Sasuke promised as Sakura left.

4 years later

Kyuubi grew up in his own house, even though he was four years old. Sasuke had taught Kyuubi ninja skills.

One day, Kyuubi was late for training.

"That slacker," Sasuke said "With his demon chakra he still can't pass me." Kyuubi walked in.

"What demon chakra are you talking about?" Kyuubi said.

"First tell me why you're late," Sasuke said.

"I went to that memorial stone behind the three tree stumps to find my dad's name," Kyuubi said.

"About the demon chakra. You were born with two demons inside your body. A demon fox that used to be inside your father, Naruto and a wolf demon spirit that you were born with. Your sister-," Sasuke began.

"What sister? You said my family was killed by a ninja assassin," Kyuubi said.

"Let's get going before I make you train during lunch," Sasuke said. Kyuubi groaned at the thought of having no lunch.

The training ground was just a place where grass never grows.

"The art of illusion is what we'll start with," Sasuke said "Create an illusion which will confuse me or you'll get hurt." Kyuubi thought seeing his father again would make Sasuke freeze. He screwed up on the hand signals. A shuriken knives came out of nowhere. Kyuubi was pinned to a tree with seven of the shuriken knives in varies parts of his body. "Let see. One in each arm and leg. three in the chest. The other eight are pinning you to a tree," Sasuke said as he walked up to Kyuubi.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Kyuubi asked. Sasuke looked at him.

"Because if I went easy on your training like making sure you didn't get hurt, you wouldn't learn anything," Sasuke answered.

"Oh, well. It's not like anyone cares about me," Kyuubi said "I hope you brought a lot of band-aids." Kyuubi smiled.

"Ino will be here soon with lunch and band-aids," Sasuke said.

"What's for lunch? Ouch!" Kyuubi asked as he pull a shuriken knife out his right arm. Sasuke took off the shuriken that pinned Kyuubi to a tree.

"Keep the other shuriken in until Ino gets here, unless you want to bleed to death," Sasuke said. 'Now my shuriken are bloody!' Sasuke thought. Yamanaka Ino walked up to the training grounds.

"What happen here?" Ino asked. Kyuubi looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"Nothing, but me screwing up," Kyuubi said. Ino sighed and took the band-aid over to Kyuubi.

"You should try not getting hurt," Ino said after Kyuubi was bandaged up. Kyuubi pushed his lunch aside after just two bites.

'My sister? Who is she?' Kyuubi thought.

"Your sister's name is Kiko. Your mother and her left for the village known as Sunagakure. She was supposed to return when they found the ninja looking for her, but they vanished," Sasuke said.

"My mom was a ninja, too. Why did she leave me if she loved me?" Kyuubi asked. He was crying.

"She was told to. I was told to look after you," Sasuke said. Kyuubi sat there. He was still crying. "You can go home," Sasuke said. Kyuubi walked home.

"I feel sorry for the kid," Ino said.

"I know. He has no one to praise him for his hard work or tell him good night," Sasuke said.

"An unloved child like Naruto," Ino said.

"He'll be going to the academy here soon," Sasuke said. Sasuke started to leave. Ino followed.

In the forest

"Mom, are we returning to Konohana ," Kiko asked. Sakura stared into the fire.

"Yeah, but I think your brother won't remember me," Sakura answered. Kiko looked up at the starry sky.

"Maybe dad is alive. What if he found Kyuubi first?" Kiko asked.

"Let's talk about it later. Tomorrow is your birthday," Sakura said "Time for bed." Kiko laid down next to the fire and was out quickly. Sakura stared at the bushes. A man walked out of the bushes.

"Hi Sakura," the man said.

"Sasuke, is Kyuubi okay?" Sakura asked. Sasuke stared at her.

"He's okay," Sasuke answered. Sakura smiled in relief. Sasuke thought for a moment. "I talked to Kiyo. He said when he went back to get Naruto's body he found a log instead of a human. I had also heard rumors that Naruto is in another village," Sasuke said.

"Naruto's alive," Sakura said.

a/n: I like the name Kyuubi. It was either Kyuubi or Kitsune. Next chapter is called The new teacher in the academy. In the next chapter Kyuubi starts learning in the ninja academy. -- Lady Kagome0101


End file.
